Magic Hands
by elsannonymous
Summary: Elsa's had a really, really rough day. Luckily Anna has magic hands to help all her stress go away.


_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

Anna's eyes followed the lazy swing of the clock's pendulum from the couch where she had sprawled, limbs spread out so as to take up as much space possible.

And much like the clock's pendulum, droning in the background in perfect repetition.

She. Was. Boooored.

The endless list of movies in her Netflix queue had painted summer vacation as the ultimate three month party; the neverending weekend. And yet, here she was, sitting all on her lonesome like some solitary grandfather clock. Whose clock friends had moved away or gotten jobs and were too busy to do fun clock things.

Okay, so she was bad at metaphors.

But that was besides the point!

She was bored and lonely and _needed_ something to do before her head exploded. It felt like she'd been sitting there for three years, waiting for something to happen. Then again, that's what it was like all the time. Anna sat and waited for stuff to happen. Whenever she tried to make something happen or to go out and find adventure, she failed or messed something up or got in trouble. She was pretty much the ultimate screw up who couldn't even find trouble whenever she needed something to occupy her time.

Even cleaning up the house would end in disaster - Anna shuddered to think of the great Hoover incident of '05 - so she couldn't be productive around the house. Not that Elsa would let it get too dirty. The blonde busybody never let any smudge or speck escape her cleany wrath. Then again, her sister was pretty much amazing when it came to - well - everything. Working herself to the bone, cleaning the house, while maintaining a pretty good social life despite having to take care of her dumb little sister.

During high school, while Elsa was supposed to be having fun with her wild and young peers; going to parties, making mistakes teenagers usually made, Elsa took care of things and worked hard to get them where they were now. She'd been the responsible older sibling, making sure they were both fed, clothed, and had a roof over their heads. Not once, Anna thought, did she ever make a bad decision or a terrible mistake.

And Anna was just a freeloader who burned water when she tried to cook. Honestly, she'd lost count of how many times she'd almost burned down the house before Elsa restricted her to use of the microwave. And Elsa was so flipping apologetic about it, too. She always gave Anna that sad half-smile and her "it's for the best" speech and everything. It honestly made Anna feel like a useless lump.

The redhead sighed and groaned into a pillow.

Most people would probably say Anna was jealous of her sister, but Anna knew the truth.

She worshiped Elsa.

Where Anna Arendelle was clumsy, naive, and a little lacking in the brains department, Elsa Arendelle was the prime example of to be, well, _not_ Anna. She was the favorite, the stronger one; the smartest and most capable. If Anna had to take care of an eleven year old at her age, that kid would be _so _messed up. Anna was definitely lucky to have a big sister like Elsa.

And while at first these facts had hurt Anna's own self-respect, she couldn't fault what was just the truth. When she couldn't justify hating her older sister, Anna - trying hard to be ever cheerful and positive despite her faults - chose to love her and every part of her flawlessness conceptualised. Honestly, it was less of a choice than of an inevitable fact. As much as she tried, Anna was as bad at being a brooding teenager as she was making metaphors, and Elsa was just… too… Loveable.

Descending into such thoughts was really no better than being bored. Anna shifted away from the pity party and instead wished an actual party would spontaneously erupt in the street; or a beautiful stranger, tall and fair, would knock on her door asking where she'd been all of their life- something to distract her from her boredom, and whatever this dark mood was.

The loud clunk of the deadbolt alerted her to the fact that someone _was_ coming through the front door and her heart raced in her throat as she rolled onto her feet and brought up her fists. She knew a bit of self defense.

Hopefully that would help and she wasn't about to get robbed.

A slumped figure in a gray army tank and purple shorts stumbled inside, blonde braid resting limply over her shoulder and camo hat turned backwards resting atop her head. She slammed the door behind her and grunted, slowly rubbing her face with a pale hand.

"Elsa!"

"Ugh."

Anna watched as her sister hunched over, arms wrapping around her torso, and skulked into the kitchen. It was obvious from her stiff, slow movements, and the occasional hiss as she got a glass of water, that she wasn't feeling so hot.

"Um, bad day?" Anna bit her lip. Usually when Elsa came home like this she shut herself in her room for hours without a peep until dinnertime or later. She'd been trying to get better about that, but she was still a pretty solitary person even after all this time.

Elsa chugged her water, eyes closed in what looked like a mixture of pain and ecstasy, before setting the empty glass down on the counter with a thunk. She looked over at Anna where the redhead was still standing awkwardly in the middle of the living room and gave her a crooked grin. Anna beamed back at her as Elsa walked into the living room and flopped - somehow gracefully - onto the couch with a groan.

"It was terrible." the older woman said finally, her head falling back onto the couch. "Oaken was up my butt something fierce today, and I figured a run afterwards would help, but now my shoulders and back are aching and I just want to..._ugh_." Blue eyes pinned on Anna again as Elsa, wincing, tried to sit up straight. "Sorry, I don't even want to talk about it." Anna cooed sympathetically and swung around to the back of the couch, briefly hugging her arms around her sister's neck. She wrapped her hands around Elsa's shoulders, her thumbs drawing random shapes onto bare flesh, noticing the straps of her tank top were nearly soaked with sweat. "Enough about me. How was your day?"

"Pretty boring. I messed around on the internet, watched a few movies, danced around in my socks..." Anna grinned when she felt Elsa relax beneath her hands. She paused, rubbing until Elsa relaxed even more, then went on. "Oh, and Hans came by this morning."

Anna was startled when she felt Elsa's shoulders stiffen up worse than before. "_Westergard_?" Elsa spat, wincing as she turned around to glare at Anna. "Anna, you know how I feel about him."

Anna groaned and dug her fingers into Elsa's shoulders. "Come on, he's not that bad. Besides, _he_ came _here_; it's not like I invited him over."

"Hmph," Elsa grunted. Anna's hands clamped on Elsa's biceps and kneaded at them as she turned Elsa around to face forward again. Anna could hear the sneer in Elsa's voice as she asked, "Did Bjorgman come sniffing around again too?"

"No," Anna pouted, digging her thumbs into Elsa's upper back and biting her lip when the blonde barely stifled a moan. "I think you scared him off for a while. Thanks for that, by the way."

"You know how I-"

"I know how you feel about him, I know how you feel about Hans, and Flynn, and Ali," Anna smiled innocently, batting her eyelashes at her older sister. "The same way you feel about any guy who wants to talk to me."

Her hands worked even harder in her frustration and Elsa all but corner of Anna's mouth flicked upward when Elsa tried to fight the feeling, her eyes fluttering closed and her dour expression slackening.

"They...hnng… want to do more than just talk, Anna." Elsa's head fell back against the couch again and a low rumble escaped her throat.

"And how would you know what they want, sister dear?" Anna teased, sliding one strap off of Elsa's shoulder and leaning forward to kiss her cheek, the pressure of her hands growing harder as she pushed against Elsa's stiff muscles. Anna studied the glistening curves of her biceps, sliding a hand down easily, taking advantage of sweat which had yet to dry from her skin. She caught movement from Elsa and noticed a subtle roll of the older girl's hips as Anna continued her ministrations.

Elsa seemed cut from ice itself. Her sister's body was a perfectly sculpted marriage of effeminate and physical strength. With another groan reverberating in Elsa's throat, Anna felt her firm flesh ripple under the firm touch of her hands. Anna leaned forward even more, her nostrils flaring, taking in the heady scent of her sister's sweat which even now still dripped from her skin, covering it and soaking her top further.

The raw smell evoked a primal reaction in Anna, who felt something within her clench in anticipation. She could feel Elsa's shoulders and torso lift as she took in a shaky breath. "Because," Anna's hands froze at the low, hoarse tone with which Elsa spoke, her own breath growing shallow as her older sister went on. "I know exactly what's on their minds." Elsa reached up and brushed a hand over one of Anna's, squeezing it lightly before pushing her away.

"You don't want me to-?" Anna started, swallowing hard when Elsa stood and stared pointedly at her, her eyes dark and swirling with intensity. "Wh-what is it?"

There was a moment when Anna thought that Elsa was angry and was going to scold her and shut her out again. Instead she shucked her top and stood in front of the couch clad only in her sports bra and short shorts. "I'm really stiff right now," Elsa responded finally, tossing her shirt onto the couch and slipping her fingers inside the waistband of her shorts. Her voice was low and pierced something inside Anna with the precision of a spear. "Wanna give me a rubdown?"

Anna drew a sharp breath and nibbled her lip, the promise of Elsa's tiny shorts sliding down her mile-long legs sending her heart thudding and her mind racing in about a million directions without knowing why. "S-sure," she answered, cursing her stutter and her sudden inability to draw a full breath. What was _wrong_ with her?

It was obvious to her from the heat of her cheeks that Anna was glowing bright red as Elsa shucked her clothing and stood in the middle of the living room in just her underwear.

Anna didn't know where to look. Staring at Elsa's lean, muscled body felt perverted somehow, like she was molesting her older sister with her eyes, but she couldn't look away for long. Elsa was practically art.

Elsa quirked an eyebrow and Anna realize she'd stood frozen, gawping, for an uncomfortably long time. She lowered her eyes to the ground and walked around the loveseat, helping Elsa push the coffee table out of the way and lay a throw from the couch onto the floor. Anna twitched when Elsa laid a hand on her forearm and smiled. "Thanks for doing this for me, Anna," she purred, thumb stroking the sensitive skin in the crook of Anna's elbow. "I really appreciate it."

"N-no problem, Els," Anna squeaked, trying not to ogle her sister as the blonde stretched, wincing as her bones popped, before settling down on the blanket, laying on her stomach and wriggling to get comfortable. Everything about her seemed both soft and hard, curves and cut muscle marking hills and valleys of exposed flesh, boy shorts and sports bra covering barely any part of the expanse of the masterpiece built from rigorous training and discipline.

"The usual, masseuse," Elsa teased, looking over her shoulder at Anna and winking. "Don't be afraid to sit on me while you work." Anna eyed Elsa's round bottom and knelt by her side instead, tentatively stroking down Elsa's spine. The older woman shivered and stuck her tongue out at Anna. "You'll have to press harder than that, hon, I barely felt it." Elsa bumped Anna playfully with her generous hips and Anna popped up, face burning, and started stumbling back away from Elsa.

"I- I'm gonna go get some lotion, I'll be right back," she sputtered, almost tripping in her rush to get away.

"There's some warming oil on my dresser in my room, should be perfect!" Elsa called after her. Anna could hear the confused amusement in her older sister's tone as she escaped.

A few deep calming breaths and fanning her face later as she traversed the hallway, Anna cooled off enough to enter Elsa's bedroom and look for the oil. The space was immaculate as always, bed made crisply and no trash or clothing on the floor. She spotted the oil almost right away sitting alone on the top of Elsa's dresser, an unmarked bottle filled with amber liquid. Elsa's top drawer was open, and Anna went to close it as she grabbed the bottle. Her eyes widened when she glanced down and saw what was inside.

There were fuzzy handcuffs, soft silk scarves, a sizeable tube of KY jelly, and some kind of belted harness as well as a long, thick, bright blue ridged dildo and a similarly sized vibrator.

Anna's face lit up like fireworks as she slammed the drawer shut, grabbed the oil and ran out of Elsa's room. Her body was so hot she felt as though she'd stepped into a sauna. When she stepped back into the living room and Elsa smiled lazily at her, Anna only got hotter. It was a slick, humid heat, and she could feel sweat beginning to form on the back of her neck.

She couldn't even think about what Elsa was using _those things_ for.

"All set?" Elsa asked, rolling back onto her stomach and swaying her legs in the air. Her thighs spread slightly and Anna glanced away from between the blonde's legs, favoring looking at her back as it expanded with each of her breaths.

"Mhmm," Anna muttered, hoping Elsa wouldn't notice her complete embarrassment. Her sister's collection was sparking a nervous heat throughout her entire body, no matter how badly Anna wanted to stop thinking about it, where the things came from, and who Elsa had been using them with. To distract herself she opened up the bottle and poured the oil onto her hands and sat next to Elsa, her legs curling underneath her as she applied it to Elsa's shoulders and the spot where her back met her neck.

Anna could feel Elsa's skin grow warm under her touch as she kneaded the oil into Elsa's shoulders and upper back. "Harder, Anna," Elsa breathed, groaning as her younger sister complied. "_That's_ it. Good girl."

A stupid grin split Anna's face at the praise and she pressed harder, working her way down Elsa's back with vigor. The pleased grunts and groans as well as the occasional gasp warmed Anna's heart. She loved doing this for her big sis, being good for her. When she reached the base of Elsa's spine the older woman let out a loud whimper that made Anna sit back with concern. "Oh my gosh, Elsa, are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"_No_," Elsa moaned, grabbing Anna's hand and returning it to the spot she'd pressed just before. "Gods, Anna, _please_, right there." Anna pressed warily at the spot and Elsa turned her head and glared. "Harder, Anna, don't be afraid - Jeez, I have a knot right there and it's excruciating." Anna tried exerting more and more pressure, but it wasn't enough for Elsa, so the redhead swung her leg over her sister's body and straddled her butt, using her weight to push down against Elsa's back as she rolled her hands over the spot Elsa had indicated. "_Yes_ -" Elsa hissed, drawing out the sound as it turned into a rumbling purr deep in her throat.

Anna felt Elsa relax slightly below her as the spot loosened up, reapplied more oil to her hands and started working her way upwards again. She slid forward so that she was straddling Elsa's lower back as she pressed hard on her shoulders. "Oh shit, I got some on your bra," Anna cursed, trying to rub it off and only succeeding in making more of a mess. Elsa chuckled, her back brushing against Anna's thighs with each laugh, and pushed her torso up with one arm. With the other she shucked the stained sports bra and threw it onto the couch before lowering herself again.

"It was already covered in sweat anyway, don't worry about it."

Anna swallowed hard and brushed her fingers along the exposed skin, feeling Elsa shudder beneath her. "That tickles! Come on, back to work!"

Anna rolled her eyes and snorted indignantly, muttering a "Yes your Majesty," and prompting Elsa to laugh again and brush Anna's inner thighs with the smooth skin of her sides. Anna felt a pleasant spark below her belly button, grinned, and went back to work. It was amazing to get to spend the time with Elsa and be able to help her. Her older sister had done so much for her, and Anna was glad that she could do something in return. It made her feel great. Really great.

In fact, Anna could almost get lost in the rigid planes of Elsa's back, stroking the smooth skin and feeling the hard muscles ripple just underneath. The oil made her palms glide along Elsa's body, sometimes slipping along her sides and brushing against the bit of her breasts that were exposed from laying with her head in her arms. After the first time without a complaint from Elsa, Anna no longer felt embarrassed about the slip ups. She rocked and pushed and kneaded, falling into a subtle rhythm that she matched with her own hips, biting her lip hard to keep from moaning as she accidentally pressed her center against Elsa's spine. She scooted back to sit on Elsa's rear again, face flushed at the mishap, ignoring the voice in her head that prompted her to _do that again_, _don't stop_.

The heat from Elsa's flesh seeped through Anna's shorts and the younger girl started to sweat all the more, eyes closing at the burning sensation in her stomach. _Gods_.

They shot back open when she felt a hand rub her thigh. Elsa face was still buried in the crook of her arm, but she was stroking Anna and patting her reassuringly. "You're doing so good, Anna," she purred sleepily. "Rub my legs?" Despite it being a question Anna couldn't disobey.

She slid down Elsa's body, rubbing the clothed juncture of her legs over Elsa's butt and legs as she descended, letting out a small huff of breath as she did so. Squirting more oil onto her hands and starting at the heel of Elsa's foot, Anna massaged up Elsa's leg, further and further until she was thumbing Elsa's inner thigh just below where Elsa's ass began to jutt up from the meat of her leg. Elsa jerked suddenly and Anna's hand slid up over her underwear, smearing a handprint of oil onto the fabric. "Shit, sorry," Elsa yawned, stretching out as much as she could and twitching her feet, "Drifted off a bit there. Did you get oil on my panties?" she complained teasingly. Anna let out a choked cough in response, jerking her hand away from Elsa's ass. "Guess they've gotta go too." Anna froze as Elsa raised her hips and shook her rear at Anna impishly. "Take 'em off, masseuse! They're all wet and uncomfortable now."

Before she knew what she was doing, Anna slipped her hand under the hem of Elsa's panties and pulled them down over Elsa's ass, baring the pale globes of her cheeks. She slid them all the way down Elsa's legs and gripped them in her hand, feeling how exactly wet they were - wetter than the oil would explain.

Anna's breath hitched and she trailed her eyes back up Elsa's leg to her core. Elsa spread her legs further, showing off her glistening lips of her cunt, wetness beading along her labia and dripping onto the blanket below her. "Are you going to keep going?"

Elsa's calm and quiet voice, serious but gentle, brought Anna back down to earth and made her realize exactly where she was and what they were doing. She felt as though there were a star burning inside her, an insane heat thrumming in her veins almost painfully. She took a deep breath and stared at Elsa's body, naked and open for her, and realized that Elsa was very vulnerable at this moment. She was asking Anna if this was okay, if _they_ were okay, if Anna wanted to touch her, not as a sister, but as... something else. Something _more_.

And the answer to those questions were very clear to Anna.

She tried to still her shaking hands, staring at the snowy globes of Elsa's naked rear. Her _sister's_ ass. The ass of her sister, _Elsa_ - her round, pale, sisterly butt, pliable and soft-looking. Anna tentatively caressed her hands up Elsa's legs, pausing just before Elsa's derriere, taking a shuddery breath, moving further upward and squeezed lightly. "O-of course," she responded, her voice squeaking, light and airy as she kneaded her rear.

Anna heard Elsa sigh in obvious relief and saw her back visibly relax.

Anna trailed her hands back down to Elsa's calves, thoroughly working the hard muscles and listening closely to the moans that escaped from her older sister as she did so. Her eyes flicked back up to Elsa's ass and Anna bit her lip when she realized the soldier was rubbing her thighs together and clenching her hands by her sides. Every time she opened her thighs back up Anna could see the space between her legs get wetter and wetter, glistening with want.

She wanted to touch it.

Elsa grunted questioningly when Anna pulled her hands away, turning her head, but Anna ignored her in favor of slowly, cautiously, tracing a finger down the small of Elsa's back and over the generous curve of her delectable ass. The woman underneath her stilled and Anna heard her breath catch as the redhead slipped her fingers between Elsa's legs, teasing them down the blonde's slit, her hooded eyes drawn to the plump, pink lips and the shock of almost-white pubic hair dripping with her slickness.

As Anna brushed the pads of her fingers over her sister's gaping labia, gingerly exploring Elsa's sex with a gentle touch, Elsa gasped and spread her legs ever wider, rolling her hips against the blanket below her and whimpering. A small grin pulled at Anna's lips as her breath picked up and she slipped a finger just inside Elsa, feeling her sex grasp at Anna's digit with a quiet desperation. She pushed deeper inside before pulling out and staring in wonder at the wetness that coated her skin. The mixture of oil and juices made her fingers slick, and she pushed back inside Elsa's winking vagina with two of them, curling inside of her. The older woman gasped sharply and groaned, bucking against Anna's fingers before cursing and pushing herself onto her hands and knees.

Anna pulled out quickly, biting her lips in concern as Elsa flipped over, her long, pale leg swinging over Anna's head and landing on the other side of her so she was sitting up, leaning back on her hands with legs spread wide and displaying her soaked cunt. Her dusky blue eyes, swirling with something unidentifiable but intense, burned into Anna's skin, and the redhead flicked her eyes to the side, her cheeks burning. She felt a strong grip on her chin and her head was jerked back so that she was once again looking Elsa in the eyes.

"E-Elsa?"

"I want to see your face when you touch me." The blonde's gaze searched her thoroughly, making her stiffen, unable to look away. "Do you like this, Anna?" Elsa's voice flowed over Anna like smoke, and as the younger woman inhaled she felt as though Elsa's words enter her and spread into her lungs. "Do you like giving your big sister pleasure?"

Anna felt dizzy and breathless, locked into place by Elsa's fierce look and heady speech. "I…" she whispered, sucking in and huffing out shallow bursts of air as she stared into her sister's eyes. The intensity of Elsa's gaze seemed to soften.

"I only want this if you want this, Anna," she promised, brushing her thumb over Anna's chin, stroking it lovingly. "And if you want this," Elsa began with a coo, the sisters' faces getting closer to one another, "I want to hear you say it." She finished with a edged tone that indicated this was not a request, but a command.

"I..." Anna trailed off again and bit her lip, her eyes falling, trailing down Elsa's body to her still widespread core. She licked her lips nervously but couldn't help but stare at the enticing cavern and want so very much to feel the warmth inside of it again. "I want this," she croaked, knowing that it wasn't enough. She matched gazes with her sister, feeling very much the prey paralyzed by a predator's stare, and whispered, "I want this so fucking badly."

Anna glanced down at Elsa's mouth as the older woman widened the gap between her legs as her lips quirked into a cocky smirk. The redhead could see their subtle trembling, but rather than commenting and breaking her sister's fragile confidence, Anna slowly leaned forward, her breathing ragged, and captured Elsa's lips in a soft kiss that quickly turned rough and sloppy.

Elsa wrapped her hand up in Anna's hair and pulled her closer to the point where the redhead was straddling Elsa's lap and rocking her hips against the older woman's naked ones. "Mmph!" Anna groaned, enthusiastic as she slid her hands down Elsa's bare back and linked them together at the base of her spine.

Elsa chuckled against Anna's lips before breaking the kiss and pressing her mouth against the redhead's jaw. "What a sexy little sister I have," she cooed. Anna's cheeks warmed pleasantly and she bit her lip and lowered her gaze to where their chests were pressed together. Elsa's was larger by a large margin and her nipples were hard as steel, poking into Anna's breasts.

Anna felt a soft feathery press of Elsa's lips against her forehead and looked up again into Elsa's amused gaze. "Uh?" she stuttered, her face flaming all the more when Elsa chuckled and cupped her cheek.

"You can touch them," Elsa began, winking slyly and laying back, "if you want."

Anna swallowed, a trembling hand reaching hesitantly down towards her older sister, brushing soft and careful fingertips over a straining, rose colored nipple. Elsa sucked in a breath and jutted out her chest, filling Anna's palm with the full, pendulous globe. Elsa's skin was slightly cool to the touch, Anna noticed, but perhaps that was because Anna herself felt slightly feverish and shaky.

Elsa was just so, so beautiful.

She'd always been beautiful. Beautiful and strong and perfect. A mesh of femininity and power that Anna had always admired, even before she could really appreciate Elsa's beauty in this way. Anna's hands played down the curve of Elsa's breasts as Elsa sat up and gripped Anna's less developed biceps and her red, red lips latched onto and sucked at the column of Anna's neck.

Anna swallowed hard, throat bobbing when Elsa sunk her teeth into the flesh of the juncture between Anna's neck and shoulder, pulling her close and growling when Anna whimpered at pain. The sound was tinged with a possessive want, and Anna could hear the underlying, gruff _mine_ that the noise implied.

Unable to resist, one Anna's hand caressed down to Elsa's stomach and the other wrapped around Elsa's shoulders. She was so soft, and yet so strong, and as Anna's hands stroked the expanses of her abs and back, she felt the hard muscles underneath Elsa's skin ripple and play in response to Anna's touch.

She felt more than heard Elsa's breathing pick up and hitch as Anna's hand descended further and threaded through the blonde curls decorating her mound. The hair was very soft and, around Elsa's lips, very wet. Anna's fingers slid easily over Elsa's slit, and she could feel heat exuding from her older sister's core. Curling her fingers into the hot slickness and pushing in slightly, Anna groaned when she felt her sister clench around the digits and buck against her palm.

Elsa's mouth trailed back up her neck and nibbled on her ear, mewling and groaning against the shell. "Good girl, such a _good girl_," Elsa's breath was cool against Anna's skin as she moaned, "D-don't stop." Anna had no plans to do such a thing. Her fingers rubbed and circled Elsa's velvety insides, her thumb brushing up against Elsa's clit as Anna rotated her wrist to drive deeper into Elsa's core. "_Anna_."

Elsa stiffened and Anna paused her ministrations, looking into Elsa's eyes nervously. They were glazed over and unseeing before Elsa blinked and matched Anna's gaze. Her wide blue eyes questioned as they roved over Anna's face, before blinking slowly. Elsa gave her a half-smile and leaned forward to press a surprising chaste kiss against Anna's mouth.

"_Don't stop_," Elsa whispered, not drawing away to speak, her lips brushing against Anna's and forcing them open slightly with the movement. Anna's tongue snuck out and lapped at Elsa's lips, and Elsa let out a whimper before drawing it further into her mouth and suckling at it lightly. Anna started pushing deeper into Elsa once again, feeling every exhale and moan into her mouth as she thrust and curled her fingers shallowly.

She didn't stop when Elsa went rigid again, relishing when her older sister pressed into her harder, bruising her lips with a fierce kiss and bucking her hips against Anna's hand Anna ground her palm against Elsa's clit and thrust hard, her fingers sinking from her second knuckle all the way to the root of her fingers in one slick motion.

The sound Elsa made was practically a scream, muffled as Anna thrust her tongue into Elsa's mouth in time to her fingers pumping in and out of her cunt. Elsa's walls squeezed so hard around Anna's fingers that the younger girl thought they might break, and briefly she wondered if Elsa worked out those muscles as well before her eyes rolled back into her head at the sensation of Elsa sobbing into her neck and pressing kiss after hard kiss on the spot just behind her ear. "Fuck, _fuck_, Anna! Oh _gods_! _Good _girl, so-_oh fuck_," she cried, rocking violently into Anna and almost bowling her over before Anna righted them. Pulling Anna closer and wrapping her arms around her younger sister's waist, Elsa buried her face into Anna's neck, chest heaving.

Elsa's breathing finally slowed as she came down from her high, body humming with pleasure as Anna's fingers slipped out from her clutching pussy. She hissed and jerked her hips when Anna accidentally brushed against her oversensitive clit, her eyes narrowed into slits as Anna fell off Elsa's lap and onto the blanket.

"S-sorry," Anna murmured, blushing hard and looking down at her hand, which was soaked with her older sister's juices. She spread her fingers, watching the wetness string between them and drip down onto her palm. _Gods_, Anna was so hot, and could feel her own wetness gushing over her thighs, soaking through her shorts and permeating the air with the scent of her musk. She looked up at Elsa and saw the older girl staring at her, lower lip trapped between her teeth, eyes half closed in a hesitant gaze.

Swallowing, Anna squirmed, suddenly unsure.

"Sorry," she whispered, her gaze falling to the floor. "W-was, was that okay?"

"_Yes,_" Elsa breathed, and when Anna glanced up at her again with a shy smile, Elsa looked torn between wanting to come closer and needing to retreat. Her hand reached out and rubbed the top of Anna's head before stroking down her neck and hovering just above Anna's still clothed breasts.

"Y-you don't have to," Anna muttered, eyes burning as she stared at her big sister. Elsa looked surprised, and Anna gave her a crooked smile before squeezing Elsa's hand and linking their fingers together. "I can… Take care of myself, if you… If you don't want to touch me." She gave a breathy laugh and squeezed her eyes shut. "You were amazing, and I… This was enough, I mean." Her eyes opened again and took in Elsa's now stony visage. "You were more than enough." Her whisper blew hot breath over Elsa's palm and she kissed it.

"Anna."

The younger sister looked up, surprised at the stern tone, and gaped when she saw the blush tingeing Elsa's cheeks.

"You're an idiot. Adorable, but an idiot." A quick shift of their bodies, the whisper of Anna's clothes and the blanket beneath them the only sound besides Anna's surprised squeak, and Elsa had her pinned. The blonde straddled Anna's waist, gripping Anna's wrists and holding them against the floor above her head.

"Uh?" Anna stared up at Elsa, mesmerized by the pendulous sway of her breasts as she looked down at her.

"My hands," Elsa began, her voice low and soothing despite its commanding power, "are meant for your body." Anna's breath hitched and she rolled her hips, but Elsa didn't allow her any friction. "Of course I want to touch you.

"You're beautiful, Anna. You're sexy, and _oh_," Elsa's heated gaze stared straight through Anna, piercing her with a sharp, hot lance of pleasure, "so tempting. I couldn't resist you, as hard as I tried, don't you see? It's inconceivable to think I wouldn't want to run my hands down your body," Elsa let go of her wrists to slip the pads of her fingers slowly down Anna's arms, "Trace the lines of pleasure that would have you shuddering and begging - to _taste_ you, even." Her lips barely brushed against Anna's neck, and she whispered into her skin, "All of you.

"I just…" Something akin to fear shadowed Elsa's otherwise bright blue eyes, the flame in them petering out. "I don't want to hurt you."

Of course. Of _course_. Elsa was always doing things to protect her, to make sure she didn't get hurt, to ensure she was safe even if safety didn't make her happy. Anna resisted the urge to roll her eyes, knowing how important that was to Elsa. She wriggled underneath her big sister and cocked an eyebrow, an impish glint in her eye as she sat up onto her elbows and sucked Elsa's lower lip into her mouth before letting go with a pop. "What if," she began, sliding her leg up to wrap around Elsa's naked hips, "I want you to hurt me?"

Elsa sucked in a sharp breath.

"I want you to be rough." Anna slipped her arms around Elsa's shoulders and brushed her nose across her neck and clavicle, smiling when Elsa breathed in a shuddery breath. "I want you to thrash me, grab me hard enough to bruise, mark me with your mouth."

"Anna…"

"I _want_ you." Anna matched gazes with her, resolved to make Elsa see how badly Anna craved her now. Her older sister froze and then sighed, leaning in close and pressing their lips together in a soft kiss.

"...Okay." Elsa's lips brushed down and across Anna's cheek, jaw, neck, pressure growing as she went, mouth opening to lick and suck on the juncture between Anna's neck and shoulder. Anna's hands slid up Elsa's naked back as she writhed under Elsa's enthusiastic attention, nipples hardening beneath her shirt. Kissing down to the neckline of Anna's t-shirt, Elsa growled, running her hands underneath the offensive cotton-based monstrosity and yanking on it like it personally insulted her.

Anna giggled and sat up slightly, assisting her sister in removing it and flushing when Elsa pushed her back down and stared at her bare chest. Resisting the urge to cover up her not-so-sizeable breasts, Anna bit her lip and gazed right back at Elsa, trying not to wriggle under the attention. Elsa didn't say anything, only leaned down and captured a rosy peak in her mouth, tongue twirling around as her teeth grazed Anna's nipple. The younger girl let out a mewl and arched her back, crying out when Elsa bit down hard and grabbed at Anna's other breast with a rough hand.

And then her mouth started traveling lower. Anna shivered, staring at the top of Elsa's head as she nipped at Anna's freckled flesh, free hand traveling up Anna's body to squeeze the breast her mouth had abandoned. Whimpering as Elsa twisted and pulled on her nipples, Anna buried her hands in Elsa's hair and tugged.

Her belly felt like it was on fire. Elsa glanced up at her and let go of her (what's another word for breasts that doesn't sound silly) to pull on the waistband of her shorts, blue eyes sparking with a furious electricity that sent jolts up and down Anna's spine. "Elsa…" Anna breathed, watching as her older sister slowly pulled down her shorts and noting when Elsa's nostrils flared as she took in her scent. Leaving Anna's shorts around her knees, Elsa didn't break eye contact as she cupped Anna's mound through her already soaking panties, squeezing hard. "_Elsa!_"

"So wet," Elsa growled, sounding surprised yet pleased, gripping Anna's center even harder and smiling up at Anna as she whimpered. "I can't wait to taste you, little sis." Anna groaned and rolled her hips, gasping as her clit mashed against Elsa's palm.

"Please-"

Suddenly Anna felt herself being yanked closer to Elsa, her legs forced open by a rough shove of her big sister's hands. Elsa's face was less than an inch from Anna's burning core and she bit on the crotch of Anna's panties, pulling them down with her teeth. Anna winced when Elsa caught hold of some of her hairs as well, tugging them as she nibbled the silken undergarment, soaked with Anna's juices. Long, pale fingers pulled Anna's panties out of the way and brushed along Anna's quivering cunt, coming away glistening with her juices.

"Fuck-!"

Elsa's tongue quickly went to work, laving over Anna's spreading slit and lapping at her spilling juices with abandon. Each brush of Elsa's tongue over her lips and straining clit had Anna gasping and squeezing her thighs together, only to have them pushed apart once again by Elsa's powerful shoulders. As she pushed her tongue inside of Anna and curled it against the wall of her cunt, Elsa patted around the blanket in search of the warming oil and moaned triumphantly into her sister's quim when she grasped hold of it. She split her attention between suckling on Anna's hot clit and squirting some of the oil onto her fingers.

Anna moaned almost nonstop from Elsa's attentions, her body lit up with an unrelenting fire that prompted her hips to buck and her back to arch into Elsa. Her leg wrapped around Elsa's shoulder and spread her pussy wide for Elsa to access more easily, hands clutching at the blanket underneath them.

The redhead almost jumped from her skin, her hips jerking in Elsa's hold. Her legs and her breath trembled when she felt something tease the sensitive skin just below her pussy. The soft tip of Elsa's digit trailed down further until it pressed against the tight pucker of her anus. Immediately, the rim of stimulated muscle tightened around Elsa's finger, making the blonde woman moan around the warm, wet lace.

"Relax," she said, tickling Anna's tight pucker, spreading the building wetness leaking from Anna's pussy between her ass cheeks. The older girl's knuckles massaged the twitching hole until she felt Anna give in and relax underneath her weight and ministrations.

Elsa bit her lower lip and pushed the tip of her middle finger through the tight ring of muscle, inhaling sharply through her nose when nearly an inch of her digit was buried inside a godly tight heat. "_Gods_," Elsa hissed, feeling her sister's inner muscles work around her intrusion. Elsa moved to begin thrusting her finger, her own pussy clenching upon every whining keen Anna made.

Immediately, Elsa's mouth found Anna's slick clit once more, sucking and nibbling at her panties with a hungry growl. Anna's anus was beginning to stretch from her thrusts, until she could feel her sister's insides suck her finger further and deeper within.

"Such a greedy little thing, aren't you?" Elsa whispered around Anna's throbbing clit, before dragging her teeth over the engorged nub.

Her younger sister's answering cry almost made Elsa come right there and then. Anna's hips thrust in front of her face so violently that the blonde woman had to wrap an arm around one of her thighs, holding to keep her from moving too much. The sudden movements only caused Elsa's probing finger to curl inside Anna, and the blonde gasped when she felt hot and wet flesh quiver around the tip of her finger.

"_Oh_, gods - ahhn, _Elsa_!"

A flash of red hair flying. Anna's shoulders shaking as she worked to breathe in tremulous gasps. Elsa had to free Anna's clit from her tongue, enjoying the view of her little sister desperately spreading her legs wide.

Her body begging.

It was almost as if, Elsa thought, her eyes drawn at the ruined lace panties and the mess of wet red hairs around its edge - Anna was presenting herself to her older sister.

Gift wrapped, begging, breasts bouncing, and whimpering.

And no matter how much in control Elsa thought she'd been, in all her life -

Never before had she experienced this sort of power over a single individual. Ever.

Such a sensation throbbed down from her chest to the space between her legs. Her head heavy, and her body already responding to Anna's pleas for more. She pushed her single digit knuckle deep inside Anna's ass and began to massage her twitching upper walls, the hot flesh expanding, stimulated, from her insistent thrusts. Words tumbled from Elsa's lips as she mindlessly ordered her sister to come.

"Yes, Anna, good girl. Around my finger, Anna. I wanna feel you come. You're so fucking tight and _wet_."

And for an instant, Elsa thought she had orgasmed herself.

Watching her little sister's body grow taut like a bow string...And even more... feeling her puckered anus twitch and _squeeze_ around her finger, trapping her digit within.

As if Anna's body never wanted to let her go.

It was so tight, Elsa couldn't help but strain her finger, wanting to feel the strange, yet inviting warm and wet flesh. Anna was making small noises now, her body shaking, and her legs falling wide. Limp, and whimpering. Elsa slowly pulled out of Anna's still grasping hole, wiping her finger on the blanket and laying next to her, cuddling close while Anna struggled to regulate her breathing.

"Wow." Elsa looked over and saw Anna staring at the ceiling, eyes half mast and glistening. The older woman bit her lip and rested her head on her hand, propped up on her elbow.

"Wow?" A mixture of amusement and a slight bit of anxiety stirred in Elsa's chest as she gazed at her sister.

"Just. Wow."

"Are you, uh, okay?"

"Okay? _Okay_?" Elsa stared wide eyed as Anna struggled to sit up and turn towards her. "I'm _way_ more than okay. That was _awesome_. Why didn't we do that _before_? And the thing with your finger and my-" She paused and cleared her throat, "Well. I definitely didn't expect that.

Elsa flushed. "Was it alright? I didn't really warn you, I'm-"

"Ah ah ah, no apologizing. Yeah we're doing that again. Just not right now, because I am so totally exhausted from the amazing sex we just had. There will definitely be a repeat performance in the near future." Anna flopped back down onto her back and rolled over onto her side, smirking at Elsa while tracing circles on her thigh. "And maybe next time I can wear that strap on in your drawer."

Elsa's eyes widened.

"Uh."

17


End file.
